Il Piccolo Sireno
by childrenofeomund
Summary: Il Principe dei Pesci, Il Principe dei Polipo, and Il Principe dei Terra all have one thing in common: the destruction of the world through the rising of a monster. on hiatus
1. Prologue

Title: Il Piccolo Sireno

Summary: Il Principe dei Pesci, Il Principe dei Polipo, and Il Principe dei Terra all have one thing in common: the destruction of the world through the rising of a monster. It is up to one, young sireno to save the one he loves from death, and the rest of the three Reigns from complete annihilation.

Style: chapter story

Rating: M

Pairings: too many too count

Archive Findings: Kingdom Hearts, incomplete, AU

Warnings: graphic lemons, yuri, yaoi, het,

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Ariel would have to find a new place to live, because this entire story would be true, and oh, it would be amazing.

A/N: This is my first chapter story ever, and I hope that you will all enjoy it. I'm using a lot of Italian, because I figure that my Atlantica (called Mare dei Re, the Sea of the Kings), is off the Mediterranean, near Italy. It's also the language class I'm taking in school. More notes will be at the end of this short prologue.

Regina Tifa sighed quietly. The world was turning dark at the edges of her vision. The water was clouded with what looked like her blood. It certainly hurt enough to be her's, and she sighed again. This was her ending, because her happy ending with the two men she loved just couldn't truly be the end. She smiled faintly, and thought of her children: she loved them. She thought of her Re, and their Consigliere. Life would continue so well for them.

The world went dark.

Regina Luna stood tall and proud, even though her entire body was collapsing on her. Her eyes glowed bright gold. Blood ran down both her legs in rivulets, and she was panting so hard that it was a wonder she wasn't screaming from the force of it. Her thoughts spun, back to the Re of the kingdom, and her children, and the man her husband had loved before her. It was all a jumble of bright lights and dark spots and she giggled quietly at the kaleidoscope of it all.

The world went dark.

Regina Larxene screamed loud and long. She thrashed back and forth against the bonds cutting through her tentacles. Black blood clouded her sight. The chuckles of her husband, the one who was supposed to love her, filled the water cavern. She screamed his name over and over, and it echoed across the waves. Hatred filled those shouts, and when the world started to grow dim, she felt her heart being ripped in two.

The world went dark.

17 years and 7 months ago from the present, a bouncing, baby sireno was born. His parents, Re Cloud Strife and Regina Tifa Lockheart, held the biggest celebration in all the Regni to announce the male heir. The most important people were invited, including the Terra Re Xemnas and his Regina, Luna, though they politely declined, as always. Even the Royalty of the Polipo line, Sephiroth and Larxene, were requested, along with their own sons and daughters.

10 years ago, the Pesci Reqina Tifa, the Terra Regina Luna, and the Polipo Regina Larxene were found dead. The Re Sephiroth had gone missing, and everyone knew what had happened. La Grande Laggenda had become truth and the game was set in motion.

Re Cloud was left devastated, and he was embraced by his Consigliere, Squall Leonhart. The two men mourned the loss of their lover, and the children of La Mare-Gente Sovranita came together as friends, some even as lovers.

11 years ago, Aerith of the Pesci and Zachary of the Polipo announced what was already known: their courtship. The two spent their time in each others' arms, swimming and giggling coyly. It was a wonder that The Lady Aerith did not come into interesting condition.

1 and a half years ago, Roxas of the Pesci and Axel of the Polipo announced the largest surprise of the year: it was now understood why the two boys spent much more time together than was normal between "best friends."

It was the biggest shock that Il Principe dei Pesci Sora never found a lover. And Il Principe himself was just as astonished.

Sora watched his brother and sister and father with their beloveds, and felt the hole in his heart grow, with none to love, none to hold. He missed his mother dearly, with her advice, and how she would tell him exactly what to do in that motherly way. She would've helped him, happily, to find that boy or girl that he could hold and be held by and love.

But she wasn't there, and the hole in his heart grew every day, eating away at him behind the mask of an innocent child.

A/N: So, here's the list of Italian words that will be used frequently, or maybe just here, I'm not absolutely sure yet.

Re-King

Regina-Queen

Principe-Prince

Pesce/Pesci- Fish/Fishes

Polipo-Octopus

La Mare Gente Sovranita-Children of the Sea Royals, or Royal Sea Children, either way works.

When I use the word Mare to describe something, mare means sea, so it can refer to the merpeople and the octopi both. Terra is for land, and will only describe those who live on land, who you haven't been introduced to yet.

On another note, I would really like it if I got reviews for this chapter story. It's my first chapter story, and I need to know what mistakes I'm making. If anyone is willing to beta, or just give a well criticized review, I will appreciate it greatly! I'll dedicate a few of the interludes to these people who are willing. What is an interlude, you ask? You'll find out. I believe they will be enjoyable for everyone3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riku stood in the bow of the boat, trying not to throw up, and Demyx held his hair back every time he lurched. Kairi snickered.

"You have the weakest stomach in all 3 kingdoms, brother."

Riku glared, his lips closed tightly, a green tint on his cheeks.

"Now sister, you know it's not Riku's fault he can't hold his birthday cake in his brother's birthday cake in his stomach," Demyx said, eyes twinkling. Kairi punched him in the arm.

"You guys sound so stupid when you talk like that, you know?"

Demyx's eyes widened as he turned.

"He speaks!" he cried, clapping Riku on the back, who gagged over the edge of the rail. "Good to hear that voice again after three days."

"It's not as bad now. We're closer to home, and above Mare dei Re, so. . ." Riku trailed off. The only water that was completely agreeable to him was nearly above the highest tower of the Pesci king's palace. He really had no idea why, and he didn't question it. He felt at peace, like his always thinking mind was stopped. The tug in his stomach became a soothing stroke and caress.

When the back of the boat passed over, Riku choked and threw himself over the rail again, gagging once more. There was more snickering, and he ignored it. Kairi rubbed his back while he leaned on the rail.

"Why is it always me who gets this sick?" he questioned the air, exasperated. Kairi giggled.

"Because you are the youngest, and therefore, the one who gets stuck with all the sucky genes." Riku scowled, and dropped his head on the banister, hard.

Fifteen minutes (and thirty near-puking incidents) later, the ship reached bay, and Riku scampered off the deck, down the dock, and dropped onto the sand. He nearly kissed the dirt with joy, placing his cheek flat against the ground.

"Gods, I missed the feel of solid ground!"

He got up reluctantly, aware of their limited time, and made his way back to the dock to get in the procession. He climbed on his horse, and then turned to Kairi.  
"Wake me up 20 minutes before we get there."

She nodded, and Riku closed his eyes.

***

Sora had followed that ship since it had passed over the palace. He had felt that tug, that pull that quickened his heart and made his face hot. He normally let it be, too scared to leave the palace. But the last time it had passed was years ago, and he wasn't going to let that chance go again. He ignored the deepening feeling as he caught a glimpse of faces on the deck, and when he heard his name being called out behind him, he went even faster.

"Sora, goddamnit, get back here! You can't just leave a meeting with the woman you're supposed to marry! This is the third time this month!"

. . . He went even faster. His brother's voice could be heard as far as what felt like miles, and Sora winced at the foul language.

"Sora, if you don't get the flying fuck back here right now, so help me Poseidon, I'll tell Babbo about how you put that aphrodisiac in his drink on Squall's behalf for 100,000 munny!"

Sora almost stopped. Almost. He felt the water moving with the force of his brother's tail, and tried to go even faster.

"Roxas, I got that feeling again."

He stopped and turned for a split second, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"I haven't felt it in so long. I feel like a recovered drug addict just hit with the highest dose," he shuddered quietly. "It's him again."

Roxas watched Sora's tense stance, and smoothed his hand over the boy's hair.

"Alright, go; I'll cover for you," he playfully smacked his brother's arm. "But you fucking owe me."

Sora began to swim again.

"Axel's rubbing off on you!" he called over his shoulder, laughing. He didn't see the blush on his brother's face.

***

Riku was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, because this could be nothing but a dream. The boy moaning and squirming under him couldn't possibly be real. He ran his hands through the boy's soft, chocolate locks, suckling on his throat. The boy gasped, gripping his shoulders and arching into his touch. Riku brought his hands to the boy's chest. His fingers brushed through fine hair, and he took a nipple between his thumb and index finger. The boy whined quietly.

"Riku, stop teasing, please!" he moaned. Riku was enraptured by electric blue eyes that were clouded by lust.

"Not yet," he whispered, his eyes held prisoner by the writhing body under him, nipples erect, skin sensitive, mouth hanging open, panting, helpless, _wanting_.

He shuddered and brought his lips down to the brunette's, who reacted immediately, trying to dominate the kiss. Riku gave in to the pleas, bringing his hand down the boy's body, but something changed.

It wasn't the skin of a human he felt, but scales. His eyes went wide, and he back away quickly. Where beautiful, pale legs should have been was a tale made of gold scales.

"Sora, what. . . ?"

***

Riku woke up.

"Dear brother, you sleep like a fucking log."

He groaned, holding his middle finger up in the general direction of Kairi's voice.

"It's not my fault that I was having a pleasant dream, dear sister," Riku muttered, trying to move in a more comfortable position on the horse. He immediately stopped.

"Pleasant, my ass. You sounded straight out of a gay porno, moaning and practically humping that poor horse. In fact, judging by that giant lump in your pants, it was a good fucking dream."  
Kairi smirked, and Riku could hear Demyx snicker behind him.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like you haven't had a dream like that before," Riku shot back, careful not to move the wrong way.

Kairi gave him a look. Riku looked right back.

"Who's that Namine you constantly whine about, hm?" Riku asked, and Kairi turned red.

"It's none of your business who I have those dreams about. Besides, I don't have those dreams in public."

Demyx outright laughed.

"Am I the only one who is still single and not having a wet dream about the same sex?" he asked, giggling. "Or can Vexen join me under that category?"

The three of them turned to their oldest brother, who examining a bit of seaweed. Vexen finally looked up, annoyed and bored.

"Leave me and Elena out of this. You know very well that we are engaged for political purposes only. It is an engagement of convenience, very fortunate that we have, at the least, grown to enjoy each other's company," he muttered. Being the oldest meant dealing with thousands of hormone-induced, politically-corrupt, idiot girls who wanted money and power. He was quite happy with his fiancé, thank you very much.

"Okay then, so I'm not the only one!" Demyx concluded, sticking his tongue out.

"But Vexen doesn't really count. He's pretty much asexual. You know that Elena was the chance of lifetime." So, technically speaking, you should be so sexually frustrated to the point of, well, anything will do."  
Kairi had a wicked gleam in her eye, and Demyx paled.  
"I am not! I have no reason to be! Besides, I'm not looking for anyone after what happened with Olette. . ." he trailed off sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, she ran off with your best friend Hayner, and you really are happy for them, except that you aren't happy. Demyx, you are 17. That was 10 years ago. Get. The fuck. Over it!' Kairi said. She rode up to Demyx, who was appropriately sulking, and smacked him upside the head. "You know that you're bi, so go out with guys, too. You're so stuck on having a girlfriend when a boyfriend could do just as well!"

Demyx looked like a kicked puppy.

"You know I can't do that. Dad would kill me. If Vexen screws up in any way, or if something were to happen, I would end up as king, and we wouldn't have an heir, what with you two being gay," he said, pouting.

Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me for finding dicks to be just that and boobs to make a nice pillow. Have you ever tried to have sex with a man who only wants to get off and leave you hanging?" she asked, annoyed.

"Can you guys knock it off? You're giving me a headache."

Kairi looked at Riku, whose head was resting on the horse's neck. His head was jostled with every move the horse made. Kairi chuckled.

"Says the boy who would enjoy the guy I spoke of. Do you remember how long you chased after Tidus until Selphie tried to kill you? I'm glad she never found out about me."

"Now you're giving me a headache."

They all turned to see Vexen eyeballing them, ad fell silent.

The rest of the ride home was absolutely quiescent.

***

Sora floated under the docks, panting heavily. The moment he had seen the silver-haired boy's face, his body had been wracked with pleasurable spasms. He hadn't been able to do anything but float and moan. The feeling of uselessness and helplessness only grew when everything on his body was drawn taut and erect and he whined, arching into invisible hands.

Even though the Land-Prince had gone from sight, he felt wholly flushed, and had somehow made it to these docks.

Sora held one of the posts. His back to the wood, he arched again, ghost hands tweaking his nipples in ways that made sparks appear behind his closed eyes. A name came to his panting lips.

"Riku, stop teasing, please!"

"Not yet," came a whisper, and a nip on Sora's ear. He looked for the face and body mind that was making him feel this way.

Suddenly, there were lips against his, and he moaned, trying to dominate and failing miserably, though he wasn't miserable at all. His eyes drifted closed, and his tongue fought Riku's. Sora was completely submissive, moaning wantonly, and a hand was running down his chest and came to rest on his fin. He cried out and bucked wildly, but he knew that all Riku saw was his tail.

The aura of surprise from his invisible lover told Sora the man didn't know what the tail was doing there, and why was there such a reaction to his touching the brunette's tail, and dear gods he needed to stop moving.

"Sora, what. . . ?" And then it stopped.

Sora moaned in need, his entire body on edge, so close. He ran his hands down, attempting to alleviate the pressure, but his tail only thrashed wildly as he lost control. He gripped the post, pulling himself together, and looked as determined as he could.

_Okay_, he thought, _I'll just. . .stay here?_

He would go nowhere until he saw his prince again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riku was in the worst mood. As it was Vexen's 18th birthday, there was a huge party, with people. This included girls. Girls who wanted to marry either Vexen, Demyx or Riku. Needless to say, the three men were none too happy. Kairi herself was surrounded by princes looking for a queen to hold their land while they squabbled with each other over territory and money. Kairi was more or less taken by Prince Luxord's servant girl, who she followed and disappeared with later in the evening.

Demyx had disappeared similarly with the great Czar Xigbar. When they reappeared, Xigbar was extremely smug, and Demyx was out of sorts. His hair was thoroughly mused, and there was a small limp in his step.

Vexen and Riku had stayed on their thrones like the "perfect sons." Inside, Riku was screaming, cursing, and bemoaning his father for putting him through this. All the girls were giving him an even bigger headache than before.

"Go."

Riku turned, not believing his brother had spoken. Vexen was looking at him expectantly.

"Go," he repeated. "You're miserable. I don't want you ruining my birthday."

Riku blushed, feeling bad about his attitude. He nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be down at the beach if father needs me," he said.

Vexen looked amused, but was quiet. Riku eyed his brother with confusion.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Vexen merely shook his head.

"Just go," he said, waving his hand at his brother.

Riku left quietly, sneaking around tables to avoid the gaggles of princesses looking for him. He dodged the visiting ambassadors by climbing over the low-hanging balcony and jumping off. Landing none-too-gently in the sand, he looked to the beach, a half mile away.

***

Riku ran.

He ran as fast as he could, pushing his body to the limit. The wind stung his eyes and blew his hair back. Sweat trickled down his face and chest. When his feet hit the sand, he stopped, and tumbled over. He tried to catch his breath, but all of a sudden, he couldn't. His chest tightened and his heart throbbed painfully.

Riku gasped, dropping his head back, and tried to get a grip on his bearings. The world was spinning. Everything hurt, hurt like forced seduction, arousal. It washed over like a rough wave, not stopping for the groans and yelps slipping past his gritted teeth. He forced himself up, vision red with animalistic instinct. He wanted for nothing but the torrents to stop. Staggering to the dock, he gripped the wood. The silver-haired boy felt splinters slip through his fingers, but the small stabs were nothing.

Through the pounding in his ears, he heard his name being called in sweet, longing tones.

"_Rikuuuuuu_. . ."

It was him.

Dear Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, it was the boy with the brown hair and electric blue eyes and the _tail _. . . Sora.

That really was his name. There was no doubt in Riku's mind. Sora was adorable and beautiful and unknowingly seductive. Sora was a mer-creature, maybe one of the Pesci.

It took moments for Riku to figure this out, and his ears related everything else: the sounds were coming from under the dock. Gasps and whimpers got louder and stronger as he stepped closer. There was splashing, like a fish caught in a net. He approached slowly, trying to use the dark to his advantage.

Riku snuck under the dock, right to the water's edge. Just inches away, on the other side of the wooden post, was Sora. Sora, writhing and moaning and his gorgeous golden tail splashing through the water. One hand was running all along his chest, tweaking his own nipples. The other hand was farther down, grasping at what had been hidden in Riku's dream: a small, hard, and absolutely delectable erection.

Sora's head fell back against the wood with a thump. His cheeks were dusted with a dark blush, his eyes at half-mast, and his mouth hanging open.

Riku didn't even realize he was running until he had stopped, out of breath all over again. He threw himself to the ground. There was no way he could even think to go back to the party! His eyes closed with the intent of sleep. That is, until he heard footsteps on the grass.

***

Riku opened his eyes when they stopped. It was his father. He stood tall and proud, absolutely silent. Re Xemnas was the strongest ruler of all the Lands. His policies with the Mare dei Re and the Polipo royal family gave him great allies in the water, and his strategic arrangement for Vexen gave him the best warriors from Elena's father. His stoic demeanor cloaked him in mystery, a silent hero idolized throughout the country. Riku looked long and hard at his father, and then closed his eyes again.

The man wanted to talk.

"You left Vexen's party."

"He told me to. I wasn't enjoying myself," Riku said, opening his eyes to look at the sea.

"You were pulled there."

". . . What?"

Xemnas turned to give his son a look.

"You were pulled there. The Fates had deemed it necessary that you go. Who or what did you see?"

Riku gaped in disbelief: how did his father know?! There was no use lying to him at this point, he would just consult his stupid crystal and see . . . Sora . . .

"A boy. With brown hair and blue eyes. He had a gold tail, like one of the Pesci. I figure he is one of them," he said, nervous. Xemnas sat down next to him in the grass.

"That was the Principe dei Pesci, Sora. He's a sireno. What have you seen of him?"  
"Wait, I don't even know-"

"You heard me. And do not lie. You know that I do not have tolerance for it," Xemnas turned gold eyes on Riku, who fidgeted under his gaze.

"I . . . I have . . . dreams . . . about him. . ." Riku was reluctant: he may as well tell his father he was gay straight out.

"What kinds of dreams?"

Xemnas continued to watch Riku, who blanched.

"I! . . . . . Extremely provocative dreams. . ." he was dark red. He couldn't even look at his father now.

"I was afraid this would happen. The Fates have spun your strings together. The thread will turn gold once you have joined," Xemnas looked at Riku pointedly. "Your subconscious knows this. The dreams you have stem from the ends of your memories, implanted by the fates. What happens in these dreams must happen in reality, and soon."

Riku allowed himself to fall back into the grass, thoroughly confused. He felt helpless, like the world was tumbling down around him, and his father continued to sit and speak as if they were watching a flower bloom. Did he not understand the trial and error he would have to go through to accomplish anything like that?

"I'm giving you 7 days to win Sora's heart. I know that you wish to do this, no matter how much you may deny it. We will go to the beach with Demyx after you've said your goodbyes. Yes, Demyx will be accompanying you for about a day. He has someone of his own to meet."

Riku was surprised. So Demyx had been lying about dreaming. . .

"Who?"  
"Principe Zexion. He is of the Polipos. You will see what I speak of when the two of them meet. I spoke to Demyx when you first arrived home. He wishes to go."

His son stared at the moon. It was too much to take in. He would be leaving his home for 7 days to get to know a boy in order to . . . ugh. . .

"Father, why do I have to? Hell, what's even the point?"

Xemnas looked at Riku, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"If I had known this 10 years ago, your mother would still be alive," he whispered. Riku backed away quickly. His mother. . .

"You know that I was not always so obsessed with the Fates, but had I paid more attention, I could have saved your mother's life. Luna loved you all so very much, and she died to save you from this at such a young age. It is my own fault. I could have protected her, and you, and your brothers and sister. All would have been well. You do know of Re Cloud and the Consigliere, Squall Leonhart?"

Riku nodded: the Pesci king and his advisor.

"They feel the same regarding the late Regina Tifa."

He fell silent. The silver-haired boy was utterly confused, though.

"What about Regina Larxene and the Re Sephiroth?" he asked. Xemnas's eyes darkened.

"The ones who mourn Larxene are her sons. Sephiroth is the one who killed her. _Sephiroth-_" he spat the name "-killed all of them. Luna's death was his knife through her heart. He had an accomplice as well, but we will never speak of him, understood?"

Riku watched with surprise as his father's eyes moved from hatred to love and then betrayal. His emotions on this subject were deep.

"You must do this to save him first and foremost, and then, for yourself. You are not one to wish death on any other, so you must. Understood?" Xemnas stood.

"Say your goodbyes. Bring Demyx with you, and come to the beach near the dock."

Riku looked up quickly; what if Sora was there?!

"He has left, do not worry."

Xemnas began to walk, and Riku started, barely glancing the pain in his father's eyes. Like a yoke of torment, it shone stronger than anything else.

***

Riku stood as well, and maneuvered his way back on to the balcony, and found himself face-to-face with Demyx. Demyx looked extremely surprised that this brother had just flipped over the balcony. Riku opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly, there was a loud voice. Xigbar was looking for Demyx.

"Why, Prince Demyx, where might you and that delicious arse be?"

Demyx paled, and ducked under the table, dragging Riku with him.

"He wants to take me with him to his homeland as his mistress! He's dastardly: being taken by Il Monstro's left him all crazy, and _painful_. But he won't take no for an answer. I'm doomed!" Demyx whispered hurriedly, and almost burst into tears, his hands around Riku's waist and buried his face in Riku's chest. Riku held his brother, and then lifted his face.

"Dad wants us down at the beach." Demyx's face lit up.

"I'm gonna get to meet the boy from my dreams? And you'll get to meet the one from your dream, too!" Riku nodded.

"Now we have to say goodbye to Kairi and Vexen. You should probably say goodbye to the Czar, too. Tell him you're going on a pilgrimage or something." Demyx turned whiter than before.

"I can't do that! He'll kidnap me and tie me up in his dungeon to have BDSM sex with me every day!!!"

Riku sighed, and rolled his eyes. Demyx was so overdramatic.

"Too bad. Go, and then we'll leave."

***

Xemnas waited at the beach. Faint traces of mer and octopi magic was left behind: Zexion had been waiting with Sora, but they had left. He heard footsteps in the sand, and turned. Riku and Demyx were walking down the path to the beach. He made his way to them.

"You have said your goodbyes?"

They nodded. Xemnas turned away from them to watch the sea, and was quiet for a moment.

"There's a chance you won't come back. This will be your choice. You will change back unless you tell me you want to stay. The first day will start tomorrow, at dawn. Go find Principe Sora and Principe Zexion."  
They nodded again, and then looked at each other, hesitating. Suddenly, Xemnas found the pair hugging him like small children.

"We'll miss you, dad," came Demyx's muffled voice. Xemnas smiled and place a hand on each of his son's heads.

"You will be fine. I expect we will see each other again."

He released them, and Demyx and Riku walked into the water. Everything went black.

A/N: Hoh shit, chapter 2. Never gotten this far on a chapter story. So, whoever reviews _and_ can guess who Sephiroth's "accomplice" is gets a word in on the interlude: the pairing and the fetish. These will take place every few chapters to satisfy any want of smut that won't always be satisfied by the story XP Some of them will be planned, but this first is entirely up the person who wants to be nicest, muahaha. Most every pairing and fetish you would like. Ta-ta for now^.^


End file.
